My Handsome Commander
by Hail Rhapsody
Summary: Elsword and Aisha, the couple that separated because of the sudden situation, and he must finish whole Demon forces that invaded entire Elrios. Will he finally recover the peace? Or he's fail protecting the Elrios? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword does not owned by Arch Demonic Aggressor**

A girl with purple hair rose from her dream, calling a beautiful day in Elrios Magic Academy. She standing at front of mirror, adjusting her messy hair, wearing the white shirt and purple short skirt, her long black stocking, purple robe, and finally picking up her staff. On the way to academy, she meet the red headed boy wearing… a weird Kevlar-like clothes, white long jeans, and a tattoo on his left shoulder. "Yo, Aisha!" he raised his hand. "Wanna go to academy with me?" she smiled. "Sure."

"Hey Elsword," she said to red headed boy, who also known as Elsword. "Yes, what is it?" he said. "Why are you wearing clothes like that?" his expression was stunned. "Eh, this? Well, I was promoted as Rune Slayer. Hey, do you know Penensio?" he ask back to Aisha. "Yes. Wait, did you know him too?" he smiled widely. "I know him because he teach me how to summon runes, from beginner level to master level." He laughed. But the laughter was didn't last long because Elsword remembered something that make him sad. "Um… what's wrong, Elsword?" he jumped aside. "Eh, what? Ah, nothing." But Aisha then brought her face closer to his. "Really, I know you're missed your girlfriend, right?" he groaned. "Aisha, what are you talking about? I don't have any girlfriend now." Hearing Elsword yelling, she giggled. He then saw his watch. "Oh god, Aisha! We're gonna late! Let's go!" he running away from Aisha, avoiding her from being late. "H-hey, wait for me!" she screamed at running Elsword.

**At academy…**

"Hey, can you tell me what your problem is?" he sighed. "Well, my family was about to send me to mercenary next year." Her eyes widened after she heard her best friend was moved to military academy. "What? Why you moved to military?" she asked. "Well, you know my father? He's the leader of Red Knight that soon were to be my sister's job after my father retired." He said gloomily. "Oh, too bad. Hey, Elsword," she said as she approaching Elsword. "Hm?" she then suddenly hugged Elsword. "Promise me, if you had finishing your training, you will find me wherever I am." He put his hand at her shoulder. "I promise. I'll find you wherever you are, and whatever it takes." He then hug her back, as tear slowly rolling down from their cheek. "I'll always love you, Aisha" the last word before Elsword kiss her passionately. After few minutes they break apart and gasped for some air. "You know what, we still have much time before we finally apart." She the smiled and wiping her tears away. "Yeah."

**A/n: Hello everyone. Long-time no see. *nobody's present* well, it's just me in here. Sorry if that is too short because I don't have any idea to create this. If somebody want to give me another idea for this story, go ahead. Review please! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword does not owned by Arch Demonic Aggressor.**

**Two years later… (Too lazy to tell what happened one year ago)**

**Elsword's POV**

It's been one year since I'm separated with Aisha, and my rank was still Captain. But suddenly Supreme Commander Raven and Colonel Edan come to me. "Captain Elsword Sieghart," Commander Raven calling my name. "The General want to meet you at his office."

After those two officers left, I was confused. "What's the matter? Why are General calling me? Is there any necessary thing that we have to talk about?" Ah! I don't care about that again. Immediately I stand and walking to General's office. I knocked the door, and I heard a voice. 'Come in.' I opened the door, and I saw a figure wearing a suit that more like a nobleman than a military chief.

"Ah, pardon me to calling you. Oh yeah, I haven't introduce myself. I am General Chung Seiker, and also a prince of Hamel kingdom." I was surprised, saw our General is actually a prince. "N-no, it's okay sir. But, why are you calling me?" "I've got an information that our allies in Velder is attacked by demons. And I need a commander to fight over there, and save our allies. But the last commander is passed away before it's happened. That's why I call you, and become my commander to save Velder." I was surprised again, hearing General's statement, which I was ranked up. "So do you mean, I'm promoted?" "Yes. But before you leave I was introduce you to our Intel officer. Meet, Ara Haan. She will lead our communication and information."

The girl with long ebony hair just smiled at me. "Glad to see you sir. General, your father want to meet you." And soon there was appeared a man with tuxedo, that I think he's the King. Actually not like the king, but he's just like the president. "Father, meet our new commander on the ground." After he sip his tea, the King was began to speak. "Greetings Commander. Are you ready to kick some ass from that weird creature to their dimension? I sure hope so if you don't stop 'em over there, the anything is happen between those horned freaks and Hamel will be lost their water for sure." I was sweat-dropped, seeing our King is act like teenager. "I err…. Actually want to go to Velder with Commander Add. What are you saying is true, your majesty. We can't allow those hells are invading our most precious town. Now excuse me I have to go to Velder before those town causing more damage." After the conversation is over, I'm walking outside to preparing for war. And again, a calling from Ara Haan. "Sir, we have an information from the Intel that the first wave is coming in 45 minutes. So hurry commander, you need to send our army to defend Velder."

The first wave is coming in 45 minutes? That was fast! I need to prepare our trooper as soon as possible. "Listen everyone! Velder is attacking Velder by 45 minutes to go, so prepare you weapons and equipment, and immediately go to airships!" I commanded the troopers. "Yes sir!" everyone is prepared their weapon, as soon as I am. After those troopers entering airships, I was picking up my legendary sword, Conwell and entering one special airship that usually prepared for commander. "How long we will arrive to Velder?" I asked the driver and navigator. "We will arrive on Velder in 15 minutes sir." I nodded. "So, it'll be 30 minutes more to hold back demon forces." I said to myself. "Okay, make sure everything is clear. I'll contact Commander Add." I immediately entering to communication room. "Ara, contact Commander Add on the line." The window is switched, appearing a man with white dress and purple-white shaggy hair standing. "Well hello Commander Elsword. The greatest Commander of the Altera Army is here with you." I was smiled, seeing my friendly ally from Altera, the town that actually is the center of mechanics and robots, I mean androids. "Well, thank you. Oh, I have a job for you. You just push the demon forces on west, while I'm on east." I giving him direction. "You bet it, sir!"

**While on Altera's Naval Forces…**

**Normal POV**

"Okay everyone, I receive an information that Commander Elsword will be heading east, while our army will be headed west." He then walked to the navigator. "How long the first wave will be coming?" he asked to the navigator. "I think the first wave will coming in 20 minutes to go." He turned to troopers and mages. "Okay, after we're arrive, take your position. For mechanical, just prepare our most powerful weapon to those demon, and fire it when I give you a signal, understand?" everyone yelled. "Yes sir!"

**Back to Hamel's Air forces…**

**Elsword's POV**

I've seen that Altera's forces has arrived on Velder. "Okay everyone, are you ready for this dark hour?" "Yes sir!" "Okay, let's show how mighty we are, and also show them no mercy." The swordsmen were diving from the airships. While I just stay in there, supervising their progress. After those demons are defeated, I saw one of their leaders are connected with our communication. "Hello, you dogs, I'm Air Marshal Banthus. You just finishing our army with your dog am I right? But don't worry, I'll send another one, to crush you soon, until you beg for mercy."

I was shocked, then I try contact Ara. "Commander, the second wave is come in 20 minutes. But don't worry, our leaders has authorized you to use our most powerful wizards and immediately send them on the ground. Ah, hold on a second." I see that she is checking something. "Sir, we have been connected with a top mage and scientist from Elder. Her name is Professor Aisha Glenstid." I was shocked, hearing that name again. "Sir, you okay?" soon my though was cut by Ara. "A-ah… put in through." The window is switched, and I saw a figure that was a long time since that day. "Ah, Elsword! Long time no see. So, you're the commander on Hamel mercenaries, eh? Well, congratulations to you. I heard several months ago your rank was still Captain." I was smiled, seeing the familiar face that I really missed. "Thank you for all what you give to me. I really missed you. Oh, how about we meet at my hometown after the last wave is finished, shall we?" she nodded and smiled. "Okay, but you just stay alive, okay?" I smirked. "Did you think that I, Elsword Sieghart will be dead easily in enemy's hand? Just see it."

Soon I was diving to the ground with my precious magical sword, Conwell. "You ready for this bloody hour, partner?" I asked to Conwell. "You bet it, my friend!" the sword are said to me. "Everyone, use your magical sword, to help the incoming mages from the second wave." I yelled to the swordsmen. "Ara, how long the mages was coming?" I said to Ara. "The mages was coming in… no, it's already coming from the paratroops." I just lift my head to the sky and I saw bunch of mages falling down from the sky, followed by Professor Aisha. Wait… AISHA?!

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" I yelled to her. After she landed, her hand was on my shoulder. "You know what, you just don't know how to command the mages, and did you think the mage are only attacking the airships?" I sighed. "I know. Enough for the chit-chat, and let's finish this." I grab her hand. "Yeah." And the real battle with the person I love is begin. After the second wave is over, Ara contact me again. "Sir, Intel said the last wave is coming in 10 minutes, so hold your ground." "Wait. Ara, immediately get the line to Commander Add." The window is switched. "Add, are you already prepared your weapons?" he smiled. "Already prepared for you sir. Ah, there she is." I was confused, what is he mean? She? Who is 'she'? I saw a girl with long silver hair and black suit bow at me. "My name is Code: Q-PROTO 00. I was send from Altera's Android Facility and now I'm ready whenever you need Me." so this is the meaning of 'she'. Heh… thanks a lot Add. "Okay, stand up. I have a job for you," when I turned against her with Aisha, I give her command. "Eliminate all the demon forces." I smirked. "Your wish is my command." She said in robotic voice.

She's disappeared soon from my sight. "Let's go to the airship." She nodded and jumped. After we arrive, I bring her to communication room to supervise our new commando. But it's cut by the navigator that saw a big zeppelins are headed to Velder. And I saw the same person appeared on the screen. "Now face our monstrous heavy bomber, the flying destroyer, Kirov Airship." I smirked. "Use our spectrum cannon and target it at those zeppelins." I commanded rest of the soldiers in the airship. Soon Ruben's command center contact me that they'll clearing all zeppelins with their superiority jets. After the Ruben Air forces was coming, they firing to tear all those Kirov's. "Okay, you win this time, but don't get comfortable, I'll be back." The window is changed. "You're doing a great job commander. Now Velder is safe because of you." I bow my head. "Thank you. Let's go to Hamel." I grab Aisha's hand, and she nodded.

**A/n: Well, that was… very long, isn't it? Sorry if it's too fast update because actually this chapter is one part with last chapter. I made this story with a futuristic scene, just like a real game that usually I played. You know what the game is? That's right! Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. I know it supposed to be Raven X Rena, but I'd refer to ElsAi than Reven. Review please! XD  
**


End file.
